


Sposób na zemstę

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Sposób na związek [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety, michean - Freeform, to wszystko przez RCS, zemsta najlepiej smakuje na...
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Sam w końcu nie wytrzymał. Policjant również.





	Sposób na zemstę

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Więzienne tango](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288006) by Studio Accantus. 



Wchodząc do sali przesłuchań, mając na aktach dobrze sobie znane nazwisko, nie spodziewał się, że coś jest go w stanie zaskoczyć. A jednak.

— Panie Winchester, co pan tutaj robi? — spytał Price, patrząc na Sama, który najzwyczajniej w świecie siedział na jednym z krzeseł. Drugie zajmował jego brat.

Stephen spojrzał w akta raz jeszcze. Widząc nazwisko "Winchester" na teczce, nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na imię. Ale faktycznie zamiast dobrze mu znanego "Lucyfera", było całkiem wyraźnie napisane "Samuel Winchester". Którego też miał, niestety, nieprzyjemność poznać. W równie nieprzyjemnych okolicznościach.

Bracia wymienili spojrzenia.

— Więc… — zaczął Dean, widząc, że Sam nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru się odezwać. — Zrobiliśmy coś…

— Czysto teoretycznie, oczywiście — powiedział szybko młodszy Winchester.

— Tak, dokładnie. Wracając do… — urwał i spojrzał uważniej na brata. — Przypomnij mi, Sammy, dlaczego to ja opowiadam, skoro to ty jesteś po prawie i wiesz do czego się przyznać, a do czego nie? — spytał ciekawie.

— A dlaczego nie? — spytał Sam, wzruszając ramionami.

— Bo to twój mąż, czysto teoretycznie — dodał, zerkając na policjanta — nie żyje. Mój pewnie właśnie go składa.

Stephen aż przysiadł z wrażenia na krześle.

— Zabił go pan — wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem.

— Polemizowałbym — mruknął Sam, w tym samym czasie w którym Dean rzucił:

— Czysto teoretycznie.

— Jak? Gdzie? — wydusił z siebie policjant. — Dlaczego? — dodał, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową. — Głupie pytanie. Ale jak? Na miłość boską jak?

— Teść akurat nie był w to zamieszany — powiedział Dean, czując, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to kolejny członek ich rodziny zostanie zamieszany w tą chorą sytuację.

— Tak sądzisz? — spytał Sam, unosząc brwi w geście, który miał mówić "jeśli on nie maczał w tym palców, to ja jestem święty".

— Wróćmy może do tematu — powiedział Price, biorąc się w garść. — Jak to się stało?

— Gdyby to jakoś miało się stać — zaczął Sam — a mogę pana zapewnić, że się nie stało, to wyszłoby na to, że Dean przytrzymał swojego szwagra.

Starszy z braci wzdrygnął się na ostatnie słowo.

— Taak, a Sam w tym czasie mógłby mu odciąć głowę — stwierdził, stukając palcami w blat. — Swoją drogą, to nie wiem, jakby mu się to udało, biorąc pod uwagę, że Colt nie był w stanie kolesia zabić, a on jest w stanie zabić wszystko. Wszystko — podkreślił.

— Poza częścią twojej rodziny — przypomniał mu stojący w drzwiach mężczyzna. — Cześć, słońce — powiedział do Sama, podchodząc i całując go krótko.

— Widzę, że Michał cię poskładał — zauważył młodszy Winchester, oglądając swojego partnera od góry do dołu.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Ukochanego brata miałby nie wskrzesić? — Dean prychnął, na co otrzymał wściekłe spojrzenie Lucyfera. — Chociaż uprzedził, że jestem mu winny przysługę. Ty też mi jesteś coś winny — zauważył.

— Nieprawa — mruknął Sam.

— Prawda. Jak mogłeś mi odciąć głowę? — spytał, waląc go w ramię. Mocno.

— A jak ty mogłeś mnie zabijać pięć razy? — Odbił piłeczkę Sam.

— No wiesz ty co? — Lucyfer wyglądał na urażonego. — Tak mi to wypominać?

— Ja… — zaczął Sam, ale policjant uderzył pięścią w blat.

— Mam. Tego. Dość — wycedził powoli i bardzo wyraźnie. — Dostajecie obowiązkowe skierowanie na terapię — warknął.

Dean zachichotał.

— Och, idziecie na terapię dla par. Jak uroczo — stwierdził, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

— Wy wszyscy — dodał policjant, obserwując z satysfakcją, jak Winchesterowi rzednie mina.

— Jak to: wszyscy? — spytał zdziwiony. — A ja to co niby zrobiłem?

Stephen nawet nie miał siły odpowiadać.

— Jeżeli wszyscy nie pojawicie się u doktor Martin w poniedziałek o godzinie szesnastej, będę wiedział — oznajmił im, zapisując na karteczce dane kobiety. — I jeśli tego nie zrobicie, zamknę was wszystkich. Nie obchodzi mnie czy w więzieniu, czy w wariatkowie.

Winchesterowie wymienili spojrzenia.

— Wariat — powiedział Dean bezgłośnie, a Sam skinął głową.

— To my już pójdziemy — powiedział młodszy z braci.

Wstał, a robiąc to, zgarnął ze stolika wypisaną przez policjanta kartkę. Wyszedł tak szybko jak tylko mógł, a Dean poszedł w jego ślady.

— Lucyfer! — zawołał Sam niecierpliwie.

Jego partner ruszył za nimi.

— Do widzenia — rzucił mu jeszcze, zdecydowanie zbyt szczęśliwie, jak na kogoś, kto został przed chwilą "zamordowany" i prawie wysłany do wariatkowa.

_Mam nadzieję, że nie_ — pomyślał policjant, wzdychając ciężko, gdy obserwował zamykające się za nimi drzwi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany (ale seria owszem, będzie).


End file.
